Unexpected
by EmilieCW-DXfan0119
Summary: How much can a trip change Damon's and Elena's life? *summary sucks, I know. Can't tell too much!
1. Chapter 1

**My first vampire's dairy fanfic. Hope you'll like it! ^.^**

**Me: I don't own Vampire's diary nor the characters.**

**Damon: You wish you own me.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Damon: But you don't *grins***

**Me: It's only a matter of time before I do...hehehe *grins evily***

**Damon: O.o wtf?**

* * *

On the way back to Mystic Falls, Elena was looking by the window, ignoring Damon. She was so angry at him, but he just found it amusing. Elena broke up with Stefan a few days ago. She was tired of his protective attitude, sure, some girl may think that a protective boyfriend is so charming, but not Elena. She just wanted to live her life without being told what's dangerous to do or not. She should have been sad, but not at all and it bothered her a little.

Since Elena wanted to avoid Stefan's sad eyes, Damon proposed her to come with him on a trip. She hesitated a little, but she remembered her trip to Georgia with him and since she had fun, she accepted. Damon was obviously happy about it. When she asked him where, he simply replied that it was a surprise. And the next day, they were gone.

"Las Vegas" she almost yelled when she saw the sign that told them they weren't far from it. She glared at him.

"Relax kitten, what better place than Las Vegas to let loose and have fun?" he smirked. Elena admitted that he was right, she'll forget about Stefan and let loose for once, that was a thing she liked about Damon, she didn't have to become someone else.

But she should have known what Damon meant by 'having fun' because she woke up naked with an also naked Damon with his arm around her waist. The previous night was a total blur, but she knew what they had done and she felt ashamed…she broke up with Stefan not too long ago and she found herself in bed with his brother.

"Morning princess" he purred, sending unwanted chills up her spine. She freed herself from his arm and covered her body with the bed sheet.

"How could you do this! You brought me here to drunk me and have your way with me!" she said, her anger rising. 'Bastard' she thought.

"You wanted to forget about Stefan…mission accomplished!" he said, proud of himself. "And I did not drunken you…I ordered the drinks and you were simply drinking them.

"You used me" she spat.

"You kissed me first" he grinned. Elena's face showed that she was shocked to hear that.

" I was wasted" she said, composing her face back.

"You liked it and you know it" he replied, still smirking.

"NO! no…I didn't…" she said, not entirely sure of it.

"That's not what you were saying…or should I say, screaming last night" he said, eying her reaction.

" I want to go home" she said, not looking at him. Damon frowned at this.

" Come on, don't be like that, Elena"

"I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!" she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright, pack your things, we're leaving at 11" he mumbled, a little angry. Elena was relieve that he gave up that easy. She went to take a quick shower, then she packed her things.

* * *

'one more hour' she thought, trying to comfort herself that she will be home soon. She wasn't worried about what Jenna would think since Damon compelled her before they left.

"Why so quiet?" he asked, looking at her while driving. She continued to ignore him.

"Elena, you left my brother, so what's the big deal? Even if he knows what we did, there's nothing he can do about it" he explained.

"That's not the point Damon, you used me when I was in a weak state, alcohol blurred my thoughts" she replied, never glancing at him. 'She drunken herself, she kissed me and it's my fault' he rolled his eyes.

A few minutes passed and Elena was now thinking about how Jenna and Alaric became closer, she was happy that her aunt found a good man to be with. Her thoughts were cut by Damon's soft voice. "I'm sorry" he said, almost in a whisper. Elena's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting him to say that, not even in her dreams.

"What" she asked, wanting to be sure she heard right.

Damon looked her right in the eyes and said " I'm sorry for what happened in Las Vegas" . Elena was speechless, he looked serious and it surprised her cause he isn't the guy who do apologies…well, serious ones. Damon kept her eyes in hers, waiting for an answer. Elena shook her head, breaking the intense gaze.

" Look, I'm not looking for forgiveness, but I apologize, I shouldn't have hurt you" the last part was said in a whisper that she almost did not heard. She sighed deeply.

"It'll take me time to forgive you" she said softly, looking outside the window again. Damon simply nodded to himself and the quietness came back for the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Elena…Elena, wake up kitten, you're home" Damon said while shaking her a little. She groaned softly, still half asleep.

"Mmmmh?" she asked, her eyes beginning to open.

"You're home" he smiled as she look around to see her house. Damon backed down from the car's door to let Elena out. She would have hit the ground if Damon wouldn't have catch her.

"whoa, easy. You aren't fully awake" he said, almost laughing.

"Thanks" she said, as she left his arms. She went to pick up her luggage, but Damon was faster than her and took it first. "I'll take it to your room" he explained.

" No, I can do it myself" she replied.

"Aware like you are, you'll probably fall off the stairs and hurt yourself, so I'll take it from here" he smirked playfully.

Elena rolled her eyes, but gave in, she was so tired that she didn't had the strength to fight with Damon for now. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep is Damon peeking in her panties drawer and she sighed as tiredness hit her.

* * *

**There will be more chapters! Hope you like the story so far!**

**Me: Review please! Damon won't kill me if there's reviews! ^.^**

**Damon: I'll kill you anyway..**

**Me: O.O *gulp***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: From now on, the story will be Elena's POV**

**Damon: Why not mine?**

**Me: Cause I say so.**

**Damon: *pout* **

**Me: You can't always get what you want .**

**Damon: We'll see…*grins***

**Me: *has a bad feeling***

* * *

_Dear diary,_

2 months passed since we came back from Las Vegas and some things changed. Alaric finally asked Jennaon a date and she was on cloud 9and Stefan….well, he is in Italy now, taking a vacation so he could brood in peace about the break up, but like Damon says, he's always brooding when something saddened him. Speaking of Damon, well, he's still an ass. But I forgave him. When he apologized on the way home, I understood that there is good in him, but he doesn't want to show it.

_Elena_

* * *

"Elena!" I heard Bonnie and Caroline yell together. "You were supposed to be here one hour ago, where have you been?" Caroline asked.

"Sorry, I was tired and couldn't wake up" I lied. The truth was that my back was hurting me, it started a few days ago.

"Well, you are here now. Let's eat!" Bonnie said with enthusiasm. We entered in at the Grill and we sat down at a table, waiting for someone to take our orders. We talked about a future shopping trip, Caroline's new relationship with Matt and if I had news from Stefan.

"No, he did not call since he left" I said, like it wasn't interesting. Bonnie and Caroline were looking at me, searching for a hint of sadness. When they found none, they were frowning.

"You don't seem sad about it" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not, well I should but I don't" I replied, looking away.

"Elena, he was perfect for you, you shouldn't have break up with him" Caroline said.

"He's annoying with his over protectiveness. He is always brooding when the slightest thing happen." I responded. Then I realized that I sounded like Damon. I shook that thought off my mind. With that, we started to eat.

Caroline and Bonnie were talking about the new movie that was coming out soon, but I ignored the conversation. I was thinking about Damon and replayed the scene when he apologized to me. I still couldn't believe it.

* * *

I was amazed by the fact that the day passed this fast, cause I was now in my bed. I was wondering how I managed to get back home without being totally aware of it. It might have been the lack of sleep. Suddenly, I heard a light knock on my window and saw it was Damon. I sighed and went to the window, opening it to let him enter.

"What do you want?" I asked a little biter because of the lack of sleep. He jumped in and smirked.

"Nice to see you too, kitten" he said. I hated that nickname and he knew it.

"Don't call me like that" I replied, a little annoyed.

"What do you mean?" He said, faking to not know what I meant. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I'm tired Damon and I have to wake up early for my appointment at the doctor" I said, almost yawning.

"Why, what's wrong" he said, is face becoming serious, but was replaced by a normal face in a flash. He tried to not look like he cared.

"That's what I want to know, so if you could let me sleep, I won't be late tomorrow" I said, pushing him close to the window.

"Kay, goodnight kitten" he said frowning, before jumping out of the window and running out of my sight. With that, I went to bed.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_It happened again. Earlier, I found myself in front of the toilet, throwing up. Must been something I've eaten. Today, I have an appointment with the doctor so I could figure out what disease I've caught. Damon was here last night, being sarcastic…well, being Damon. When I told him I was going to the doctor, he looked like it didn't matter, but his eyes betrayed him. I'm sure he was worried. Alright, gotta get ready._

_Elena_

I was waiting nervously in the waiting room when my name was called. I followed the doctor and he told be to sit on a chair in front of his desk. He also sat down and searched for a pencil and some papers.

"Hi Miss Gilbert, how can I help you?" he said with a warm smile.

"I don't feel very well. My back hurts and I can't seem to get a full night of sleep. This morning I puked for the third morning in a row. I'm always hungry and gained a little weight" I said, looking at his hand writing something on the paper.

" Alright, we'll make you pass some test to figure out what you are having" he said, looking at me. I nodded. He examined my back, only to see that it was normal. Next, he needed a blood sample and I frowned. I always hated needles. He sent it to the lab and came back. Then he asked me to come back in 2 hours so my blood could be analysed. I nodded and thanked him before I left the hospital. I had 2 hours free…'what I'm gonna do during those?' I asked myself. I finally decided to go shopping. I had no intentions to buy something but hopefully, it will pass time.

I went back to the doctor and greeted me.

"Your blood has been examined and we found out that you have a high amount of hormones. Your back hurts and you are always hungry, you gained weight. You also told me that you are throwing up in the morning. I have a great new. You are pregnant! Congratulations!" He said smiling even more. Pregnant…pregnant….this word echoed in my head for a few seconds before I was brought back by the doctor's voice.

"Miss, are you okay" he asked worried. I looked up at him and nodded slightly. My eyes were widened in surprise…no…in shock. I couldn't be pregnant, I only slept with 2 vampires for god's sake! Vampires can't have children!

"How far" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"Around 2 months" he said. I nodded slowly.

I thanked the doctor and left his office and got in my car. I was sitting there, unable to think of something else. "2 months…2months ago I was in Las Vegas with Damon and we had….I can't believe it." I muttered to myself. I drove back home and went in my room, fortunately, nobody was home. I laid on my bed in a foetal position for hours. "I'm too young to be a mother…what I'm gonna do? Oh god…should I tell Damon? What will he think about it? Will he be mad? Will he run away?" I asked myself as a start to cry.

I wipe away my tears as soon as I heard the door slam. Jenna was back from her date with Alaric. I heard her footsteps on the stairs, then on the way to my room. I quickly took a book and faked to read it.

"Hey Elena, how are you! You were still asleep when I left." She said, as she opened the door and stayed at the entrance.

"I'm good! How was your date?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. It worked and Jenna told me everything. How sweet Alaric was, where they went and what they ate. I smiled during her whole review.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me, still smiling.

"Hum, yeah, a little" I replied. To tell the truth, I was very hungry.

"I'll make you some pasta" she said as she left. I thanked her.

Throwing the book away, I was trying to figure out what I would do. Should I keep the baby? Should I put the baby in adoption? I knew I did not wanted to give it away to total strangers like my Isobel did. 'I think I made a decision. I will have to talk with Damon tomorrow' I thought. I was nervous…no…I was totally scared!

Then I heard Jenna yelled that my diner was ready. 'With all this stress, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight' I thought. I went down in the kitchen and ate, thinking of what I would say to Damon tomorrow…

* * *

**Me: Review please! ^.^**

**Damon: Flames are accepted.**

**Me: What? O.o**

**Damon: hehehe…*grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey Damon, what's new?**

**Damon: Same as usual…**

**Me: And what's usual?**

**Damon: *points at* That…**

**Stefan: *mumbling to himself in a corner of the room* Why did she leave me…why? :'( **

**Me: Oh yeah…Stefan brooding…you're right, that's usual…**

**Damon: Yep! *nodding***

* * *

_Dear diary__**,**_

_I woke up early. I didn't get much sleep that night…the stress maybe? Today, I have to see Damon and tell him… and I still don't know how I'm gonna do it. I thought of a few possible scenarios…either he will say that I'm lying because vampire's can't procreate…or he'll believe me and will run away. I wish I could talk to someone about it, but Jenna will be mad at me, Bonnie will not talk to me for a long time and Caroline, well, she will tell the entire town and I certainly don't want everybody to know. It's 10 am now…3 hours until I'll go. I must think of something to say. I should go down stair now, Jenna might wonder what's taking me so long…I'm a morning person usually. _

_Elena_

* * *

As I walk down the stairs, I'm greeted by Jenna with a warm smell of pancakes.

"Good morning, here's your breakfast. I have to go, I'm passing the days with Alaric" she said, giggling like a teenage girl madly in love.

"Thanks, say hi to him for me" I reply, hugging her. When she left, I went to sit on the table and started to eat. Those pancakes were delicious.

'What should I say…what should I say' I thought, thinking so hard that my head ache a little. I realize that my breathing is unusual and I try to steady it. Looking at the clock, I saw that it's noon.

'How could I not realize how long I sat here' I thought in disbelief. Shaking my head a little, I stood up and walk up to my room. I decided to wear something simple, a pair of dark jeans, a purple V-neck shirt and my white jacket. Looking at myself in the mirror, I took a deep breath and exited my room.

I drove to the boarding house, focusing on the road. I felt my hurt a little as the stress hit me. Realizing that I was close to the house, my heart was bumping in my chest painfully. Seeing that Damon's car wasn't in the driveway, I frowned a little, but the stress went down a little. I parked my car and went to the door slowly. Taking a few breaths, I knocked on the door. I knocked again, still waiting, but no answers. I turn the handle and saw that the door wasn't locked. I opened the door and pass my head through the little the entrance.

"Damon" I said, a little aloud. No answers.

"Damon" I said with a little more force, walking in the house before closing the door. No answer.

After looking around the house, I realized that I was alone. Damon was not here. I went in the parlor and sat on the couch, waiting. I lean back in the comfy couch and closed my eyes. Since I hadn't have much sleep last night, I fell slowly in a light sleep.

* * *

I don't know how much time I slept, but I felt like someone was shaking me a little.

"Elena" the soft voice said. I started to regain consciousness and opened my eyes a little.

"Damon" I said in a surprised voice.

"That'd be me" he smirked. I was looking at him in shock, he was here and I had to tell him.

"What are you doing here anyway" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing went out. He waited patiently, wondering what I would say.

"I…I need to…talk to you" I replied, my voice shaky.

"What do you want to talk about? How hot I am? Then go ahead" he smirked cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's something…important" I said, biting the inside of my cheek. His smirk disappeared and he sat beside me on the couch and looked at me with a surprising seriousness.

"What is it" he asked, looking me in the eyes. I looked away, I don't know why I was shy.

"Well…" I started to say, but was unable to continue.

"Well what" he asked, slightly irritated. I was playing with my fingers, looking at them. He remarked it too.

"Elena, just tell me. Does that have something to do with the fact that you had to meet a doctor " he asked. I simply nodded.

"So" he asked. I sighed deeply and went for it.

"I'm…I'm pregnant" I admitted, looking at him for a reaction. Nothing changed on his face.

"And, why was it so important to tell me, you should be telling the father, not me" he said, silently being grateful that she wasn't seriously sick or something. Gulping slightly, she looked him in his beautiful blue eyes.

"That's what I'm doing" she murmured softly then she looked away. Then, she heard him laugh and she looked at him in surprise.

"Elena, I know how much you would like to have my babies, but vampire's can't procreate" he said, still laughing. Elena fought the urge to cry, how could he not believe her, she was telling the truth.

"Damon, I'm serious" she tried in vain.

"Elena, it can't be mine, don't be stupid" he said, regaining some seriousness. Without any words, she stood up and went to the door only to be stopped by him.

"Let me go" she said angrily. She jerked his hand, that was retaining her shoulder, away.

"Elena, don't take it like that, you have no reasons to be angry at me" he sighed in annoyance.

"If I want to be mad at you, then I'll be. Goodbye Damon" she said, almost shooting. She opened the door and left to her car. When the car was out of sight, Damon closed the door and when for a glass of scotch.

"Women and their moods" he mumbled while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Well, things are going good for them *roll eyes* I'll update soon! ^.^

**Damon: *drinking his glass of scotch* What's gonna happen next?**

**Me: hum, I'm still thinking about it. *thinking so hard that my nose starts to bleed***

**Stefan: *running down stairs and smelling* blood…blood…BLOOD! *licking his lips***

**Damon: hehehe**

**Me: oh oh…O.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me : Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/ alerted my story ! ^.^**

**Damon: I'm the one who should be thanked since you get reviews because of me. People love me.**

**Me: Yeah, but I'm the one who writes the story. And I can do whatever I want in my stories…even kill you.**

**Damon: I'm already dead..**

**Me: I know, but I mean dead-dead.**

**Damon: O.O you wouldn't…right?**

**Me: Of course I would not, but if you don't give me a choice…**

**Damon: alright, alright…let's say we are both responsible for the reviews…50-50…**

**Me: Okay, It's settle then. Now, let's see what happen after Elena left the boarding house… btw, Mary is a character I created as Elena's cousin.**

**

* * *

****Elena's POV**

The road was a little blurry because of the tears that were threatening to fall of my eyes. It was a bad idea to tell Damon, I should have known that he wouldn't believe me…but it's the truth! I already decided to keep my baby, but how will I take care of him? I'm 17 and pregnant with a vampire's baby…how in the world I'm suppose to know what his needs will be. Will he need blood to live? Will he have fangs and be able to run away too fast for me to catch him?

"Damn him, if he wouldn't have taken me to Vegas, none of this would happen.." I said aloud for myself. 'You accepted to go with him, you are a little responsible for it too' a little voice in my head said.

I pulled in my driveway and stopped the car. I was wondering if Jenna was back but as soon as I entered, I knew nobody was home. Perfect. I went in my room and started to release the burning tears. I cuddled myself and cried for what seemed hours. The thought of leaving town was popping in my mind during my crying session. Leaving, but to where? Mary! Yes, I could ask her to move in her house for a few months, it won't kill me to try and ask her. I got off my bed and searched my jacket for my phone. When I found it, I dialed her number.

"Hello" Mary answered. Her voice changed a little…long time since I saw her.

"Hey Mary, it's me, Elena" I replied, happy to hear her.

"OMG Elena, long time since we talked!" she answered, all excited.

"Yeah, I miss you" I said.

"I miss you too Elena! So, what's new?" she said.

"Well, I need to ask you a favor" I confessed.

"Anything Elena! We are like sisters!" she said in a warm voice.

"I…I'm pregnant and the father doesn't believes the baby is his and I just want to go away from him, so can I moved in your house for a few months?" I asked nervously.

"Of course sweetie, I understand. When do you want to come?" she said in an excited voice. She was always excited.

"Hum, I thought of leaving tomorrow. I would be able to arrive in NY city in 2 days…you still live at the same address do you?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes I do! So I'll see you in 2 days!" she giggled.

"Yes, can't wait to see you! Bye" I hung. "Alright, I should start to pack up"

* * *

**Damon's POV**

As I drank me 11th glass of scotch, I felt the need to get some fresh air. I took my jacket and ran into the woods and I thought back at what Elena said to me earlier. My oh! dear little brother already filled her with the vampire's things and she is aware that vampire's can procreate. And now she's mad at me because I'm supposed to believe her? Pfff, whatever…

I kept running till I had a night club in sight. Good, the scotch didn't calm my thirst, so I'll go with something sweeter…

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I fall on my bed exhausted. I just finished to pack my things…the only thing I needed to do was tell Jenna. I'm sure she wouldn't mind that I go see Mary, but I don't think she'll be fine with me going for months. Well, at least I got to try.

I heard the door slam and I knew Jenna just came back. I went downstairs and I greeted her with a hug.

"How was your date?" I asked, as she hugged me back.

"It was amazing! We went to a fancy restaurant. If only you could have tasted the food, it was unbelievable!" she replied with a huge smile. I smiled back, she was so happy.

"Hey hum, I need to ask you something" I asked her.

"What is it Elena?" she frowned at my sudden change of mood.

"I thought I would go visit Mary. It's been a long time since I saw her." I said, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, it's fine with me sweetheart. How long are you gonna be gone?" she asked. I chew the inside of my cheek, wondering if I should tell her the truth or not.

"A few months" I said, deciding to tell her the truth.

"Hmm, is this okay with her? A few months is a long time to stay at someone's place" she asked.

"She doesn't mind, she can't wait till I arrive" I smiled.

"Well then, it's fine Elena. I know that you are a responsible person and will be careful. When are you leaving?" Jenna said.

"Tomorrow" I replied. She ponders everything I said.

"Alright, but call me sometimes so I know how you are, okay?" the way she said that reminds me of a protective mother and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure! But now I have to get some sleep, goodnight" I hugged her again.

"You too Elena" she said, as the hug broke. I went back to my room and put on a black night pants and a purple top, then I laid under the covers and drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

When I finished to feed, I compelled the girl and left her in the dark alley where she naively followed me. I started to ran to Elena's place and jumped in the tree in front of her window. That same tree I jump in to see her get out of the shower most of the nights. No lights, she's already asleep. I sat on a branch for a few minutes, before I decided that I'll see her tomorrow in the afternoon since she's asleep now. I went back at the boarding house and went to bed too, feeling the need of sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know…it's short, but I wanted to update as soon as possible to start writing the next chapter. **

**Me: So, what do you think of this chapter? Review! ^.^**

**Damon: Not enough me action *pouts***

**Me: Awww, don't worry, it will come! ^.^**

**Damon: You'd better or you'll have an army of my fans who would want your head… *grins***

**Me: *gulp* O.O hehehe (nervous) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Sorry if it took a bit for me to update…family business *roll eyes* Plus, I'm running out of ideas for the Me & Damon convos….anyway, let's continue with the story. By the way, thanks for the reviews! :)**

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I woke up early…5 am…I wasn't tired anymore, so I thought that I should as well get up now. I rubbed my eyes and rose to sit down on my bed. I turned on the light on the table next to me. The intensity of the light forced me to close my eyes a little. I passed a hand in my hair and sighed. Then, when my eyes adjusted themselves to the light, I left my bed and went to my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, but feeling it wasn't enough, I decided to take a quick shower.

I got out a few minutes after and dressed up. My stomach reminded me how hungry I was, so I went downstairs, carefully to not wake up anyone. I made my way to the kitchen and found the fridge. Opening it, I wondered what I wanted to eat. Looking at everything in it, I choose yaourt and cucumber. I know, it may sounds weird, but it's what I was craving for. When I learned that some pregnant women might have weird cravings, I was thinking that they were crazy…maybe I am crazy, who knows? I shook my head and in the dining room and ate my breakfast.

Once I was finished, I went upstairs and grabbed my stuff and let them near the house's front door. I picked a pencil and a white sheet of paper.

_Hey Jenna,_

_I decided to go a little earlier. I was not tired and I thought that as soon as I leave, I'll be to New York sooner. I love you so much and I'll call you when I'll arrive. Take good care of you! _

_Elena –xxx-_

Alright, now I could go. As I put my luggage in my car's trunk, I was thinking of Damon. 'What would he say if he'll realize that I left? Oh, wait…why should it matter…I'm sure he won't give a damn about it…with the reaction he had when I told him about my pregnancy… why do he have to be such an ass' I angered at my words. I hurried to the driver's seat after I closed the trunk, and I start the car. Leaving the driveway, leaving the street where I live…leaving Mystic Falls, I felt the tension in my shoulder disappear.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

Grunting, I put the inside of my elbow on my face. I hadn't sleep well last night. I almost passed the whole night thinking about Elena and…what she told me. Sighing, I went down stairs and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. I gulped it down in one shot. I looked at the clock. It was 9 am…a little too early, but I was decided to go talk to Elena. But before, I had to take a shower and get dressed up.

Running through the woods to Elena's house, I remembered how sad she got because of me…damn! When her house was in sight, I slowed down a little and went to the tree in front of her bedroom's window. Jumping on it with ease, I peeked inside the window only to find an empty bed made neatly. I frowned a little, but entered in her room…luckily, her window wasn't completely closed. Using my superior hearing, I concentrated. The only sounds I heard was two slow breathing…Jeremy and Jenna. I quietly ran down stairs and search for Elena. 'She may be somewhere else' I looked through the front window and saw that Elena's car was not there 'she maybe at the witch's' I rolled my eyes, but something caught my interest.

A paper was on a near table. Grabbing it, I read.

"New York" I asked myself in confusion. Why would she go to New York…

"What are you doing here?" A voice in my back said. I turned around to see Jenna standing with her arms folded, obviously not happy to see me here.

"I'm looking for Elena…why does she want to go to New York?" I asked.

"That's none of your business" she glared at me. "Now leave or I'll call the police"

"Oh come on Jenna, I know you wouldn't do that" I smirked.

"What makes you think that" she spat. I moved closer to her and looked her right in the eyes.

"You won't call the police and you will tell me why Elena wants to go to New York and how long" he said, compelling her.

"I won't call the police. She wanted to visit her cousin Mary. She planed to stay for a few months" she replied with a zombie voice, her eyes empty.

"You will forget that I was here…and you will go in the kitchen to have breakfast" I told her. She nodded and went in the kitchen. I took this occasion to leave the house and ran back to the boarding house. 'She would stay to her cousin's place for months?' I wondered why that long. Taking my cell phone, I quickly found Elena's number and dialled.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I listening to a song on the radio when I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and when I saw the caller's ID, I ignored it. 'So he knows I left' then I thought of something…would he be able to find me?…and what if he compelled Jenna into telling him where I was. I groan a little, hoping that he wouldn't find me.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

No answers…she must have ignored my call. I growled a little. I don't like being ignored. Putting my phone back in my jacket' pocket, I entered the boarding house. I had to think of something… if she won't answer my phone's calls, then I'll have to go find her…even if I had to search the whole State of New York. One chance Stefan wasn't here…I really didn't need a broody brother who would follow me there and complain how this is all his fault and bla bla bla… I packet up a few blood bags for the trip, just in case, and grabbed my wallet and car keys.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

It was almost 10 pm and I was starting to be tired. I was at the half of my trip. One more day and I'll be at my destination. I decided to stop in a motel since a car is not the most comfortable place to sleep…and not the safest too. Luckily for me, they had a few empty rooms. I went to mine and didn't even bother to change from my current clothes. I was so tired that I crashed on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

It was dark outside, but I didn't care, I just kept driving. I knew were to go, but not specifically. New York is a big place and it would take time to find her…but didn't her aunt said that she was to stay for a few months? So, I was a couple of months to find her…let's do this! And my car raced through the night…

**

* * *

**

Okay, I don't want to go further for now, so I'll stop this chapter here. I don't know exactly what the next chapter will contain, but I have the general idea. Can someone guess which city from New York Elena is going? Hehe, just curious to know if some of you will guess right! Review please! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, they are very welcomed!**

**

* * *

**

**Stefan: I want to be in the story.**

**Me & Damon: No way!**

**Stefan: Why?**

**Damon: Cause you are boring…**

**Me: And because it's an Elena/Damon fic!**

**Stefan: In the TV show, I'm the one with Elena, it's not fair!**

**Damon: Yeah, but she's falling for me, so it won't be long till she's mine!**

**Me: *cross fingers* I hope it will happen! ^.^ Can't wait for season 2 ! **

**

* * *

**

**Elena's POV**

I pulled in Mary's driveway and I was impress to see that the house was still exactly the same as it was the last time I went there. I got out of my car and I took my luggage. Stopping in front of the house's door, I knocked and waited. A few seconds later, a smiling Mary opened the door and greeted me, telling me to enter and make myself at home. I thanked her and hugged her, I missed her.

"I'm gonna show you were you are gonna sleep!" she said, still excited. I smiled and followed her. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted in a royal blue and the bed was white. I looked around and felt like I was home.

"Thank you so much to let me stay" I said warmly.

"We are like sisters Elena, it's normal. Plus, I missed you so much and now we'll be able to pass som time together like when we were younger." She replied. "I'm gonna let you place your stuff and then come in the living room, we'll have a little chat to catch up!"

I nodded and she left. I put my clothes in the drawers and in the closet. I put my make-up and brushes on the drawer's top. When I finished, I went to the living room. As soon as Mary saw me, she put her book down and motioned me to sit beside her. She told me that she works in a company who make make-up and that she loves her job. She told me everything she did in the past 5 years. She seemed to have a good life. When it was my turn, I told her the death of my parents so Jenna was legally my tutor and I lived with her and Jeremy. I told her about Stefan, my ex boyfriend, without mentioning the vampire things. She asked me if he's the one who got me pregnant.

"No, it's worse…I got pregnant with his cocky, arrogant big brother" I said emotionless.

"You weren't dating?" Mary asked. I shook my head no.

"Then, why did you sleep with him?" she said. I bit my inner cheek…what was I supposed to tell her. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"It's complicated" I replied. I didn't want to explain it all. She nodded and we change the topic…

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Buffalo" I said to myself. I was near the city and it was the first one I was gonna search for Elena. I really hoped to find her soon. Once I was in, I went to a motel to rent a room and when it was done, I started to run through the city for Elena's scent. After 7 hours, I felt hungry and tired. I had no problem to find a "willing" woman to drink from. I entered my room and got in bed. I had the feeling that it was gonna be hard to find her in a giant state, but my pride wouldn't let me give up that easy.

The next morning, I woke up and continue to search.

5 months later (Elena is 7 months pregnant)Elena's POV

Waking up was not the hardest thing to do when you are 7 months pregnant, getting up was! But luckily, Mary was helping me a lot and I was very thankful to her. My stomach was so big that I had to get new clothes. Morning sickness was happening from time to time and my cravings were scaring me and Mary both. When she was making steaks, I wanted mine bloody. But knowing that a baby vampire was growing inside me, explained why. And I was even getting strange feelings sometimes, like if I wanted to drink blood. I felt like I was crazy. I knew it wasn't a normal pregnancy, but it scared me.

And I was often thinking about what would happen when the baby will come out. What if the doctors find out that the baby have fangs, the whole vampire secret would be endangered. And since vampires doesn't change when they are turned, will my baby stays a baby forever? If I die before him, who will take care of him? All those questions were stressing me out, but I had to remember that stress wasn't good for babies.

At this point, I was thinking about all the eventualities because I would be in labour in a couple of weeks. Mary was even starting to pack some items for the hospital but I found it ridiculous to do this that early. I didn't stop her thought.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Darn, I searched Buffalo, Syracuse and New York city, but I didn't find Elena. I decided to try one last city…Rochester. If don't find her there, I'll go back to Mystic Falls and wait for her to come back. After all, Jenna said that Elena was staying for a couple of months and it's been 5 months already.

This trip really made me tired. I spent between 5 to 10 hours per day to find her, running around to catch her scent, but I never found it. God, I miss Elena so much and I wish I could go back to when she told me about her pregnancy to make things right. I still don't believe her when she said it was mine, but I clearly upset her. I'm sure it was the hormones and emotions that affected her.

'Elena, if only you could know how much I love you. I will find you and bring you back home. I'll even help you with the kid if it can make you happy' I thought. I drove in the city, hoping to find her and take her in my arms and tell her how much I missed her…

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Ugh, just great" I said, crouching before the toilet, throwing up. I felt sicker than the other days, but I could manage. I went downstairs to grab something to eat. Eggs and toast seemed appealing. I was surprised that I didn't thought of strawberry and ketchup…or something like that.

When I entered the kitchen, I put a hand on the table and the other found my belly. Those cramps were stronger than before and I was screaming in pain. Mary rushed in the kitchen and asked me if she should call for an ambulance.

"No, I'll be fine, it will go away" I groaned. She frowned but she nodded. She help me to sit on a chair and she told me to wait here, than she was gone to take a wet clothe to put on my forehead. It felt good, but my cramps weren't stopping, they were getting worse. My back hurt and she went to take a pillow for my back to rest on, but when she came back, the floor under me was wet…I just broke my water! Her eyes widened and this time, she called an ambulance and I didn't stop her.

While she called, I thought I saw a shadow moved outside the window, but I just thought I was hallucinating.

* * *

**Stranger's POV**

That little human…she must be special if she can bear the baby of a vampire. Hmm, I can't smell the father…maybe he is not there. Does he even know about the kid? Well, when she'll give birth to the brat, I'll take them and get rid of the brat. After that, nothing will stop me from having a brat of my own. I grinned at that thought. Oh yeah, I could…

* * *

**Me: Reviews please!**

**Damon: ….**

**Me: Are you speechless Damon?**

**Damon: That unknown guy wants to take Elena from me!**

**Me: Yeah, I know.**

**Damon: If she dies, you die too! *glares***

**Me: O.O Then I should go make my testament, just in case…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ! ^.^**

* * *

**Me : Darn…where is he? **

**Damon: Who?**

**Me: My hamster…I can't find him….he escaped his cage last night.**

**Damon: Oh, how interesting *roll eyes***

**Me: Gee, thanks for the support Damon…anyway, let's continue with the story.**

**A/N: For the baby's growing condition, I used the idea from twilight where the baby is growing fast so it will fit with my story.**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I growled quietly to myself as I sat at a bar…I needed a drink so badly. I still haven't found Elena's whereabouts and it was stepping on my pride and patience. I ran around the town for her scent, but nothing. I just hoped that she was alright…since she looked like Katherine, she could be in danger anytime and that was scaring me because I didn't want to loose her. She was the only girl who truly cared about me. I will find her, even if it takes years to do so…

**Elena's POV**

* * *

I experienced pain in my life, but the one I was feeling now was unbearable, I felt like I would split in two. I was crying in pain as Mary held my hand. We were rushed to the hospital. Luckily, the ambulance didn't take long to arrive. The ambulance stopped, and the back doors opened. I was lying on a stretcher, holding my belly. In an instant, we were in a white room and some nurses along with a doctor came in.

"What is your name" one of the nurses asked me with a warm smile.

"Elena" I groaned, feeling like I was gonna explode.

"Alright Elena, don't worry, you will be fine" she replied, never stopping to smile. In the pain I was, I just wanted to tear that smile off her face. I was in pain and she was smiling and that kinda pissed me off.

"Elena, the baby seems big so we will have to do a C-section. It'll be too dangerous for you to give birth the natural way" the doctor explained and I nodded, gripping the bed sheets in my fists.

They put me back on a stretcher and drove me to the operation room. They gave me medicine so I wouldn't feel anything and I felt dizzy. I felt the scalpel cutting on my belly, but no pain. While they were working on getting my baby out, I closed my eyes and waited. A few minutes later…I heard cries…

"Congratulations, you are the mother of a baby girl" the doctor said. My eyes shot open and I tried to sat on the operator table to see my daughter, but the nurses held me down, saying that they had to close the cut before. I nodded, blushing a little as I realized they were right.

Once they sewed the wound, they handed me my baby. She was wrapped in a with blanket and I could see a little bit of her hair. They were just like mine and that made me smile. I couldn't see her eyes since they were closed. And the doctors were right, she was a little bigger than the average babies. But I didn't care about it. She was here and she was healthy. Luckily, the doctor didn't find abnormal about her, which I was grateful. After all, she might have some vampire features.

One of the nurses asked me if I wanted my daughter to go with the other babies, but I refused, I wanted her with me, so the nurse left. I stroked my baby's cheek and a detail popped in my mind…what should I name her. Quite frankly, I never asked myself the question, but now was the right time. Just as I thought that, Mary came in the room and her eyes went5 directly on the little baby in my arms.

"Awww, she's so cute" she said, smiling at me. I smiled back, agreeing with her.

"What's her name" she asked. I frowned and thought about it.

"I don't know yet" I confessed.

"Hmmm, remember when we were little, we asked each other what we would name our babies later?" she said.

"Yeah, you wanted Aladin for a boy because you had a crush on him" I laugh softly.

"Yeah, but I was young" she replied, laughing too. "But my point is that you said you wanted Felicia for a girl"

"Yeah, I did" I said.

"It's a nice name Elena, it sounds lovely" Mary said, smiling.

"I'll go with Felicia, I love it" I said, looking at my sleeping baby girl.

Mary went to get herself a coffee when a nurse came into the room.

"I'm here to fill the birth certificate" she said warmly. She smiled as soon as she saw Felicia…she looked like an angel.

"Okay" I replied.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Felicia" I answered.

"It's a lovely name…last name?" she asked. This question was kinda hard to answer since I was wondering if I should take mine or Damon's. I decided to use Damon's…something in my mind told me to do it…

"Salvatore" I replied. The nurse nodded and wrote it.

"Second last name would be yours, right?" she asked. I nodded.

Once she was gone, I only stared at my baby until Mary came back with the coffees.

**A few days later…**

I was back at Mary's place with Felicia and it felt good to be out of the hospital. Mary was astonished to see that Felicia looked like a 2 months old baby and she was giving me questioning looks, but I was only replying that she was just growing fast. I was surprised too…was it normal for a half vampire baby? I've never met one and I didn't know if there was others like Felicia in the world. She was sleeping well, not waking me up in the night, I've never heard her cry except at her birth.

I didn't know if she needed blood to survive…I was only feeding her milk and she seemed to be still healthy. The only time I saw her little fangs is when I she was really hungry. She had most of my feature, like my nose, my cheeks and my lips, but her eyes, she Had beautiful Icy blue eyes just like Damon's. They were magnificent. Looking into them reminded me how much I missed Damon…even if sometimes he's an ass.

**Stranger's POV**

* * *

Damn…since both woman have vervain on them, I can't compel them to let me in the house. I'll have to wait for the right time to strike then…

* * *

**Damon: Still searching for your hamster?**

**Me: Yeah…can you help me to find him?**

**Damon: Nope.**

**Me: Fine…**

**Stefan: Hey guys *smiles***

**Damon: Little brother *nods***

**Me: Hey, have you seen my hamster lately? I can't find him…**

**Stefan: …..**

**Me: Stefan?… Why the silence?**

**Stefan: ….hum…**

**Me: O.O You didn't!**

**Stefan: Wait, let me explain….**

**Me: You killed my hamster?**

**Stefan: I didn't mean to kill him…**

**Me: You are sooo gonna pay *takes her baseball bat and walk to Stefan***

**Stefan: Please…wait *backing up***

**Damon: *to himself* It starting to get interesting…hehe Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if it took forever to update...school is taking most of my time. I now have a beta reader! Thank you Poppy Salvatore-Ozera!**

**Damon: How's St- Stefan doing?**

**Stefan: My head is still hurting...**

**Me: Hey guys! =D**

**Stefan: ...*gulp*...O.O...*runs away*...**

**Damon: *quietly* hehehe**

**Me: What's with him?**

**Damon: Who knows *looking at me*...**

**

* * *

**

**2 week later …**

**Stranger's POV**

I spent two weeks watching them… I needed to be sure about the child's growth. In only two weeks, she had matured to look like a full grown 3 year old... Interesting... Right now seemed a good time to strike…but first, I needed to feed…and I knew exactly who I'd feed from.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I slowly went to my daughter's crib…I needed a bed for her…she was growing so fast. It was scaring me - but at the same time, I couldn't help but be fascinated by how beautiful she is. Her long brown hair was just like mine and those eyes…Damon's amazing blue eyes…sometimes I lost myself in them.

I closed my eyes to see Damon's face in my mind. I missed him so much, but I had to accept the fact that he doesn't have the same feelings that I had for him…and that my daughter wouldn't have her father in her life. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Mommy, why you crying?" she asked with her little soft voice. I quickly wiped the tear away and forced myself to smile.

"It's nothing sweetie." I tried to sound convincing to reassure her, but judging by the way she was looking at me, she didn't seem to believe me. She could speak well and it had surprised me at first, but I was used to it by now.

I helped her out of the crib and took her downstairs - I was hungry and she was, too. We passed by Mary's bedroom, only to find that she wasn't in there. As we made our way to the kitchen, where Mary usually was when we got up, I saw Felicia sniffing the air a little, but passed it off as nothing.

I still wondered why she sniffed but decided it was a vampire thing that she inherited from Damon. I almost immediately found out what Felicia was smelling when we got to the kitchen – Mary laying in the centre of a puddle of blood, most likely her own.

I almost dropped Felicia when I saw it. My eyes were wide, saying I was shocked was a major understatement. Felicia hid her face in the crook of my neck, she was beyond scared, too.

"Mommy!" she cried softly on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say to comfort her, I was standing there, my eyes glued to Mary's lifeless body.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a mocking voice say behind me. I turned around to see a man…no…a vampire…

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I suddenly had a strange feeling… it felt just like when my vampire instincts were telling me that there was a danger near. I looked around, sniffed and heard, but I didn't catch what it could be…how strange…Stranger's POV

Seeing the brunette girl scared was quite amusing. I could see fear… and rage in her eyes. So she knows that I'm the one who did that to the other girl. Her face hardened when I started to chuckle. She was obviously well experienced with vampires...

"Why?" she simply asked, her voice trembling a little. But, I think the trembling was more from fury rather than fear. I saw the child in her arms and I knew it was scared.

"Because I was hungry and bored." I replied, smirking, knowing it would get her even more pissed.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprising me and keeping her temper in check.

"My name is Mark" I said, as if speaking to a dumb person – that was _sure _to make her lose it. But, again I was proven wrong.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

He told me in that ridiculous tone then he looked at me with his dark eyes.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my fury up and hide my terror, but I knew I failed because he started to laugh.

"I want this." he said, pointing at my little girl. My eyes widened and I felt the maternal protectiveness rise in me.

"You won't have her." I said in a hushed voice. I glared at him just to get my point across, but i knew it was a lost cause.

"I don't want her…I want a kid. And since you were able to conceive and give birth to a vampire's baby, you will give me one." he said, becoming serious.

"No…no way..." Now I was totally terrified. His eyes darkened.

"Oh yes you will even if you are not willing to." and with that, he took my daughter away from me, set her down on the floor with vampire speed, then took me out of the house…away…away from my baby…

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I could smell it…. Elena's scent… but I could also smell blood that wasn't hers. The scent became stronger as I got closer to a house… a house with Elena's car parked in the driveway. I rushed in the house - the door was wide open. I went directly to the scent of blood and saw a woman… who was obviously dead, and dead quite recently may I add, but Elena was not there…her scent was weaker than the one I found outside.

I heard little whimpers and cries and turned around to see a little girl in a corner. She was hugging her knees and tears were running down her face. I didn't look at her for more than 2 seconds because I caught a vampire's smell… what vampire had been here? And did he take Elena?

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I didn't know where he was taking me, but that was the last of my worries for now because Felicia was alone… in the house with the door open and... and I was very worried about her…I just wanted her to be safe.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Where did that vampire take her? If only I had gotten here faster…. Damn it!

My thoughts were interrupted as I remembered the child that was in the same room, this time, I took time to truly look at her. My eyes widened… she looked so much like Elena already! But her eyes… _my_ eyes! The realization sunk in… Elena had told the truth… and I didn't believe her.

I mentally kicked myself. I should have been there for Elena… and for my little girl… my little girl. A wave of joy ran through my body at the thought that I had a daughter. I never thought it would be possible since I'm a vampire, but there she is. I had craved a child for so long yet no one knew...

I walked slowly and knelt in front of her. I knew she was scared, so I tried my best to not scared her more than she was. I approached as if she was a wounded animal that was about to attack. "Hey… don't worry, I won't hurt you... Promise." I said softly.

She eyed me carefully before saying, "Where's mommy?" I didn't know what to respond since I didn't know myself.

"I don't know, but we'll find her… okay?" I replied.

She nodded slowly and I opened my arms for me to take her with me. She hesitated at first, but she stood up and slowly came in my direction. She put her little arms around my neck and I lifted her up. For a moment, I stood there, just enjoying having her in my arms. I then left the house with my baby girl securely wrapped in my arms. I realized with a jolt that I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Felicia." she answered with her little voice.

It was music to my ears. I loved the name. I didn't asked how old she was…I already knew the answer, but she looked older than she should be. I frowned, but pushed that thought out of my head. I ran to my car and settled her on the backseat.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking at me.

"We're gonna find mommy." I replied with a smile as I buckled her seat belt. I hoped in the driver seat and drove. I had my window opened, so I would be able to follow Elena's scent. It was fresh, which meant it was easy to track.

I felt the vampire with her and felt anger running through my veins. I had to suppress my strength or I would have destroyed the wheel. If the vampire dares to hurt Elena, there will be hell to pay. Suddenly, the scent became fresher…we were close…

* * *

**Stefan: WHAT! Damon is a father?**

**Damon: Yep! :D**

**Me: Yeah...so?**

**Stefan: Damon can't be a father...he's evil, mean, heartless...*fast***

**Me: *roll eyes* I think I already heard it before, but that's the way my story is!**

**Stefan: I want a child too! *starts to cry a little while going in the woods***

**Damon: Looks like broody Stefan is back for a whole week...**

**Me: Looks like...**

**REVIEWS! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a long time since I updated...but there it is...chapter 9!**

**Me: Hey Damon, can you compel my teachers so they would give me less homeworks?**

**Damon: Nope.**

**Me: Aww, come on! *pouts***

**Damon: I've got better things to do...*leaves***

**Me: then, if it's that way, I'll make him a little surprise...hehehe**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't see her yet, but I could smell her…we were close... extremely close, for that matter. I knew the vampire knew he was being followed, but he never stopped his run. I growled quietly, but I saw Felicia heard it…the way she looked at me…I knew I scared her.

"I wasn't growling at you sweetheart… I'm just mad at the man who took mummy away." I explained, hopeful it would comfort her. I smiled at her, through the mirror and she nodded a little.

"Can you tell me what the man looked like?" I asked her. She took a few seconds to think about it.

"His eyes were dark and he was scaring me." she answered. "Mummy was scared too."

My jaw clenched… there was no way this guy would get away with hurting Elena and scaring my daughter!

"I want mummy to be here." she whined. Normally, I would find that extremely annoying, but with her, I don't know... I just felt sad when I heard her... I swivelled around in my seat and looked at her.

"I know you do… I miss her too." I gave her another little smile.

"You know mummy?" she asked with a questioning look. I frowned a little… I didn't know if I should tell her who I am right at this second, maybe that should wait for later...

"In a way, yes." I answered. Suddenly, I felt like something was about to happen… something bad...

I unbuckled my seat belt, turned my body around so it was now facing Felicia and manoeuvred myself to the back seat.

I unbuckled Felicia's belt and took her in my arms. With vampire speed, I opened the car's door and jumped out of it just as I heard a crash and my wind shield smashed into pieces. Someone threw a rock on it… wanting to hit me. Felicia was holding tight on my neck with her head buried in the crook of my neck. The noise had obviously startled her.

I looked around, but saw no one. We were out of the city and the only thing in sight were the surrounding forests.

"Show yourself you coward!" I said aloud. I focused on any foot step I could hear or any scent I could smell. I was in a defensive state. I had to protect Felicia and save Elena.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I looked around… I was in a bedroom. Mark's bedroom, I guessed… I was scared…more than ever. I might never see my little angel ever again and it broke my heart. I knew the door was locked even though I hadn't even tried to opened it. I thought back at what he said to me… about wanting to have a child of his own… he would use me to get it and it disgusted me.

I realized that my phone was missing. He must have taken it or destroyed it – no surprise. I was sitting against a corner of the room, the furthest from the door, hugging my knees. I buried my face and started to cry. I was alone… no one could save me.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Damn it! That fucking coward ran away! I had two choices, 1) I follow him with Felicia in my arms even if it's dangerous for her, 2) I find a place to hide her and then I'll save Elena.

I sighed. Those two solution had downs with high risks towards Felicia. But I had to make a decision… and fast.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

So the guy I tried to hit was a vampire too... No wonder he got out that car so fast.

Could he be the child's father? Surely since she was with him. Hmm, this is not going like I planed… so I'll have to act faster. I will get what I desire and no one will stop me from having it…not even him.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I rose my head up because I heard footsteps becoming louder and louder… he was coming! My heart raced in my chest and my blood felt cold. My breathing became faster as I realized that he was coming for me – for the reason he kidnapped me in the first place. Fear paralysed me, I couldn't make a single move.

I heard the door being unlocked then heard it open. He entered and flashed me a smirk that showed he knew just how in control he was.

"It's time." he said, his voice echoing in my head. I watched him walk closer and closer to me, but I couldn't move. I was completely at his mercy.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I was torn between Felicia's and Elena's security - I was thinking those two solutions over again for what seemed the millionth time when Felicia broke my concentration.

"Find mummy," she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please." With that, I knew what I had to do.

"We will, don't you worry." I said and I sniffed the air to find out where the damn vampire went. Once I caught the scent, I tracked it down. I didn't fail to notice Felicia was sniffing too.

After a few minutes of tracking, we saw a house. Now, I wondered to myself, who _who _would have a house in the middle of a forest?

"Is mummy in the house?" Felicia asked me quietly.

"Yes, but we need to be quiet, can you do that?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded and she looked directly at the house for any sign of Elena. I closed my eyes to concentrate on what was happening in the house. My eyes shot open as I heard Elena scream. I knew I had to get in, and now!

* * *

**Elena's POV**

"Shut up bitch!" Mark yelled as I tried in vain to get him off me. He was trying to undress me, but with me yelling, hitting and kicking, he wasn't getting very far. Veins appeared under his eyes and his eyes turned black as night. He had completely vamped out, growling and making a point of showing his fangs.

It wasn't the smartest thing to do to fight a vampire when you are human, but at this point, I was willing to try anything to get away from him… even if I had to die. I would no way in _hell _get impregnated by him!

"Making this difficult will only make it unpleasant for you." he said. I knew he was about to bite so I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain… but it never came. Instead, Mark was thrown off my body at an incredible speed. That could only mean one thing...

"It's a bad idea… a very, very bad idea to do that." I heard a voice I thought I would never heard again growl out.

"Damon?" I asked in disbelief. His back was turned to me, blocking Mark from my view.

"Don't worry Elena… he won't hurt you… ever!" he said in anger as Mark started to rise up. Damon growled and the two of them started to fight. I couldn't tell who was winning because they were just too fast for my eyes to follow.

* * *

**Damon POV**

This vamp was a pretty good fighter. I knew we were moving to fast for any human eyes but that was good, especially with the blows we were both taking.

I lunged forward with a right hook which he just narrowly dodged, so my fist came into contact with dead air. I spun around, losing my balance momentarily, and yanked my fist up just in time to catch his hand that was coming straight at me.

As I grabbed it, I spun so that he had his back to me then kicked his legs out from underneath him. He jumped up just as I was about to pound his face into the floor, making me smash into the floorboards. My knuckles were bleeding badly, but I had other things to worry about right now.

I looked as if I was distracted to trick this damn stupid vampire, then kicked my leg out and went low, knocking his knees and making him crumple to the floor in a heap. I leapt on him and used every part of my body I could to beat this fucker into a pulp.

He went limp, and I stood up, half expecting him to be knocked out so I could get Felicia and Elena out, but he of course, jumped up as soon as my back was turned but, as I said, I was half expecting _this _move as well. I spun and gave him the deadliest glare I could muster.

* * *

**Elena POV **

They simply stopped, just looking at each other like a predator would look at their prey. I saw Mark head was bleeding quite a lot but was already healing, however I couldn't see if Damon was injured too… His back was facing me again.

He crouched and got ready to strike. Mark blocked his attacked and they moved faster than my eyes could manage again.

I was silent, hoping Damon would be fine. I was worried because the fight was lasting longer than I thought was safe, when suddenly I saw Damon had pinned Mark on the wall by the throat.

I looked around the room, searching for something to stake Mark. The furniture was a mess and I didn't have trouble to find a sharp wooden stick. I pick it up and hurried to Damon's side.

I gave Mark a super death glare, then shoved the stick into his heart, as slowly as I could, making him suffer just as much as I did.

He let out a long agonizing scream before falling in dust. It was finally over.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I looked at the pile of dust on the ground and felt better… Elena was now safe. She was about to fall to the ground from exhaustion, but I caught her just in time.

She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and I was so relieved to finally hold her in my arms again – I honestly never thought I would.

"Damon." she said softly, sobbing. I could tell she was very tired. No wonder, with what that vampire put her trough.

"I'm here Elena…you're safe now." I whispered, rubbing her back. "We should go."

"Yeah… Wait… I have to go back to my cousin's house." she said determinedly. I nodded and we left the room.

I stopped in front of another door, just a little down the corridor. I opened it as Elena asked me with a puzzled look,"What are you doing?"

"We can't leave yet." I answered. "Felicia, you can come out now… it's safe" I said.

"Felicia!" Elena almost yelled in surprise.

"Mummy!" Felicia yelled, jumping in Elena's arms. They hugged tightly, happy to reunite with each other. I smiled at the sight of it, and marvelled at how Elena had made her own little family from just the two of them.

Elena looked at me. "So… you know?" she asked, looking slightly unsure.

"Yeah…I know. But now's not the time… we'll talk about it later. Definitely, I'm not going to run out on you again. For now, we have to leave." I told her and she nodded, happy to leave this place.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Damon took me in his arms bridal style, while I held Felicia close to my chest, cradling her as if she were a newborn.

I looked at him in confusion as I saw his broken wind shield. He just shook his head to say 'never mind'. We got in, Felicia and I in the back seat while Damon was in the driver seat. He didn't want me in the front seat with all the glass. I wonder when he got so considerate?

We had a long ride back to Mystic Falls once we had sorted out Mary's apartment. I didn't know if someone discovered Mary's body yet,, and kind of hoped they had so I didn't have to see her like that again. Thinking about my cousin made me shed a tear and instantly Felicia knew why I was sad… she missed Mary too.

* * *

**Stefan: What are you doing?**

**Me: Shh...*whispers* it's a trap for Damon...**

**Stefan: Why would you make a trap for Damon?**

**Me: You wouldn't understand...shut up..he might hear us!**

**Stefan: But why a trap?**

**Damon: A trap? What for?**

**Me: Damn Stefan...remember that headache you had a few chapters before? I can make it come back if I want!**

**Stefan: O.O *runs away***

**Damon: Why a trap...and for who?**

**Me: Nevermind...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! btw...there might be 1 or 2 chapters left to do...if you want a sequel, I may do one...but I'll have to think about it. I just want to know how many people would like one.**


	10. Chapter 10and last one

**Hey guys, I know it's been a loooong time since I've updated and I'm sorry. This chapter is the last one :(**

**Stefan: So if this chapter is the last one...you'll make a story with me and Elena! :D**

**Me: O.o...no way...**

**Stefan: Why?**

**Damon: Cause it'll be boring...boring...and...oh yeah, boring.**

**Me: I agree with Damon.**

**Stefan: I'm not boring! Tell them Elena!**

**Elena:...**

**Stefan: Elena!**

**Me: Alright, we made our point...now, let's continue with the story! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Elena's POV**

It was a long ride back at Mystic Falls and I slept almost the entire time. We stopped at a hotel for the night… a bed was much more comfortable than a car seat! Damon had insisted that Felicia and I take the bed and he would crash on the couch. Was Damon acting considerately for once?

When we woke up the next morning, we stopped at a little restaurant for breakfast before hitting the road again. Something had changed inside Damon whilst I had been away... but i think it was for the better.

It was a silent car journey as I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what situation Damon and I were in, and besides, he was just focusing on the road.

As soon as I saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, I started to feel a little nervous. I'd never told Jenna about me having a baby and I didn't want to deal with that right now… I needed some time to figure out what I was going to say.

"Damon, I don't want to go home right now… Jenna doesn't know yet…" I said.

He looked at me in the mirror and I could see him frowning, but only slightly, then he suddenly nodded as if breaking from a trance. I noticed Felicia looking at me from the corner of my eye and saw she was frowning a little too. She obviously got that from her… from Damon. It was difficult for me to say, 'Her father' because it sounded... odd in association with Damon. It was a role that didn't seem to fit him.

"Where then?" he asked, looking back at the road, even though I was guessing he already knew the answer.

"Boarding house… nobody knows yet… so it's the best place," I explained, looking at my lap.

"Alright." he simply replied, driving into the Boarding house driveway. I rolled my eyes… of course he knew. I sighed and a small smile appeared on my face against my will. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell he was smirking.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

It was very dark outside, and when I looked at my cell phone, I saw that it was a little past midnight. We got out of the car and saw Elena grab Felicia.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Felicia whined. In fact, she looked exhausted. Her little eyes had trouble staying open and I could tell she was fighting to keep them wide open, but tiredness was slowly taking hold.

"I know sweetie, we'll put you to bed." Elena said, her voice soft and delicate. We entered the Boarding house and went up the stairs. There was my room, Stefan's room and the guest room. I decided to take them in the guest room… it was near mine and I was guessing that she didn't want Stefan's room.

I opened the door and flicked on the light switch. The room was mostly dark tones, but less than mine. I motioned for them to enter and closed the long, blue curtains. The bed sheets were white and the top blanket was the same colour of the curtains.

Elena put Felicia on the bed and raised the sheets to keep her warm. She gave Felicia a sweet kiss on her temple and brushed her cheek lightly. For a while, we just stood there, watching our daughter sleep… she looked like an angel.

After a few minutes, Elena turned to me.

"We need to talk," she said, in a voice that wavered – but only slightly. She seemed a little afraid, but i couldn't get what of. Did she think I was going to abandon her again? I nodded and we went down stairs into the living room. She sat on a couch in front of where I was sitting in my armchair.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

What should I say… what should I say? I had a sensation of Deja vu – back to when I was about to announce my pregnancy to Damon. It just made me more nervous… what if he reacts like the other time… I know that he knows, but I don't know what he thinks about it.

"You wanted to talk, but now you only seem to be thinking. Were you talking about having a talk with yourself?" he smirked. I really missed his joking.

"Hum well, …it's about Felicia," I started, looking down at my intertwined fingers.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly becoming deadly serious.

"First, I would like to know something…" I asked, still looking down.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why did you waste your time? Coming for me?" I asked.

"Wasted my time? Must I remind you that I can live forever? Vampire?" he joked. I raised my head and looked him dead in the eyes. He knew I was serious about this.

"I missed you," he said. I smiled lightly at this and he continued, "I acted like a jerk when you were saying the truth about Felicia… I couldn't believe it was possible. Vampires can't procreate, but somehow…" he paused, thinking. "Somehow…there she is," he said, looking as if he were talking to himself. I could tell it was confusing for him, because it was for me too.

"How did you know it was true?" I asked, curious about the answer.

"Well, first she looks a lot like you… but the thing that made me really realise she was mine, was the eyes. My mother's eyes are not ones you see everyday, so I put one and one together…." He replied, trailing off into oblivion at the end.

"What do you think about this whole situation?" I asked abruptly, unsure of what he would say. He took a few minutes to think his answer out.

"It seems unreal… kind of like a dream. I never expected to have a child ever since I became a vampire… it's as if my mind can't register that it _is _happening." he said, trying to express what he was feeling. I nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from.

"She doesn't know who you are… I didn't know if I should tell her, because of well... the way you reacted…" I confessed. He didn't seem mad… he seemed to be agreeing with me.

"I understand. Like I said, I acted like a jerk… but, I want to be a part of this… to be there for her, for you – but I'm not sure I would be a good father to her, I've done so many bad things in my life…" he said. It was the first time that I saw Damon open up that much and I felt honoured that I was the one he opened up to.

"Damon, you may have done horrible things, but I know that deep down, you are a good person. You proved that you can be caring and kind. I believe that you could be a good father to Felicia…I know you can Damon." I said, smiling warmly. That seemed to please him to no ends.

"Thank you Elena…" he said, his piercing blue eyes looking right into mine. I felt like every bone in my body was melting. It was so intense that I remained paralysed, I couldn't move an inch.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

I think it's the first time that I felt like someone cared about me… It was a strange feeling, but I liked it. I rose slowly from the couch and walked to where Elena was. I took her hand in mine and make her stand. Then, I wrapped my arms around her, crushing her to my body. She immediately reciprocated and I caressed her soft hair. I felt the pressure of her hug crushing me, it would hurt a normal human and it dawned on me that she didn't want to let me go.

"I missed you so much!" she confessed, her face buried in the crook of my shoulder. I tightened my arms around her as much as i could without crushing her.

"I missed you too." I replied in a whisper. I pulled her head back then pressed my lips on hers in a tender kiss. She kissed back and put one hand in my hair, bringing my head closer than it already was. I felt alive for the first time since i had lost her. I could feel all the emotions she was putting in the kiss and I knew they were true.

When we pulled back, she was gasping for air. I saw the dark lines under her eyes and I could tell she was tired, so I mumbled, "Let's put you to bed." I picked her up easily, taking her bride style in my arms. Since Felicia already occupied the guest room, I brought Elena in my room. I helped her to take off her shoes and jacket. I had done this a thousand times with women but Elena was just so amazing that I couldn't believe i hadn't found her sooner.

I put her under the covers and got ready to leave her to sleep in peace when she grabbed my arm.

"Please… stay," she whispered in a sleepy voice. I smiled and lay on the empty side of the bed, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I love you Elena," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Damon." With that, she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Elena's POV

I woke up feeling hungry. I hadn't eaten anything last night, so when a sweet scent caught my attention, I practically vaulted out pf the bed.

As I went down the stairs, I heard Felicia giggle and yell, "Pancakes!"

"That's right!" Damon said cheerily. I entered the kitchen and Felicia's head turned in my direction.

"Mommy! We're gonna have pancakes!" she informed me happily.

"Looks like it." I smiled as Damon turned to me.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." he laughed. I laughed as well 'cause I knew he was right… I wasn't totally awake yet.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore." I said, laughing as he smirked.

"Mommy, he has my last name!" Felicia said in excitement. Damon looked at her then at me, with his jaw practically hitting the floor. I knew he was shocked that I used his family name for Felicia's and not mine, but I knew that if we ever met again, he would be pleased. And it appeared I was right.

"Yes he does," I said, looking at Damon. He grinned at me and I laughed at his expression.

"Why?" she asked in pure innocence. She was a very curious little girl who liked to learn new things.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her. "That's because he's your daddy," I answered. As soon as I said that, Felicia looked at Damon.

"You're my daddy?" she asked.

"Yes I am." Damon smiled. I could tell he was about to explode in joy, but held it in check.

"I want a hug," Felicia said to her daddy. Damon didn't hesitate to answer her request. He took her in his arms and I couldn't help but smiled at the sight in front of me. It was adorable.

Then, we smelt an odd smell that spelt oddly like... burning? Damon turned around and grimaced. "I guess we can forget about pancakes," he laughed. The food was completely charred and when Felicia saw it, she let out a little huff of disappointment.

Suddenly, Damon said, "But I bet there's a good restaurant that could make better ones than me!" Felicia's face immediately lit up and Damon looked at me to see if I wanted to come and I smiled in response.

We dressed up and left the house for our first breakfast… as family. Are we really a family now? What was Damon's take on that? I guess I'll have to ask him later because for now, I was really hungry.

**

* * *

**

Damon's POV

The day passed quickly and now it was time to put Felicia to bed for the night. After that, Elena went for a shower and I went in the living room for a drink.

To tell the truth, I was really nervous, that's why I needed a drink. Too many thoughts went through my head and I was so deeply in thoughts that I didn't hear Elena entering the living room.

By the look on her face, she knew that something was bothering me. "Damon, are you alright?" she asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah, just thinking about things." I replied. She sat down next to me on the couch and waited for me to explain. I didn't know how to start off what I was about to so and I sighed in resignation. Elena put a hand on my shoulder, in sign of encouragement. That was what I needed to be able to say this.

"Elena," I began, pausing to find the right words.

"What is it Damon? I've never see you that way before. Is everything alright?" Now she was very worried. I looked in her beautiful eyes and I knew what I had to say. I raised from the couch and dropped to one knee in front of her. I took one of her hands in mine while the other was pulling a little black box from the back pocket of my jeans.

Her eyes widened and I could clearly see that she was surprised.

"Elena Gilbert, you are the only one who truly trusted me. You cared about me more than anybody has and you were always there in my hard times. You are my soul Elena. I love you and I want us to be a family with Felicia. Will you marry me?" I said, letting my heart speak. Her mouth was slightly open from shock. She was definitely not expecting that. She blinked a few times.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied without any trace of humour. She smiled and a tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"I will." she said, hugging me tight.

I kissed her and revelled in the feeling. I had never been this happy in my whole life. I pulled back a little and opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a little ruby on top of it. I took it and placed it on her left ring finger. Then, she asked me something I would never thought she would ask.

"Will you turn me?" she looked me right in the eyes. Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"I will, but after the wedding." I replied, kissing her gently.

"I think that I can wait until then." she smiled and kissed me back.

We went up to my room and we made love all night… one night wasn't enough to show her how much I love her… even eternity wouldn't.

* * *

**Me: Hey Stefan...I can make a story with you in it...but there will be a slayer in it too...played by Elena.**

**Stefan: Why a slayer?...Oh, I'm gonna fall in love with her and we'll be a happy couple!**

**Me:...hum...yeah...-_-"**

**Stefan: Awesome! *goes away doing something not important at all...***

**Damon: You'll really make that story?**

**Me: Maybe...Oh...I forgot to tell him...that Elena will stake him at the end...**

**Damon: Hehehe, I love this concept...*evil laugh***

**Me: Me too :P**

**Hey guys, I may do a sequel for Unexpected, but I don't know if many of you might be interested...so I'm gonna make a poll on my profile and I hope you guys will vote. Thank you! :)**


	11. AN: The sequel of Unexpected

Hey guys ! I'm gonna do the sequel. I don't know what the title of the sequel will be yet, so you might as well **Favorite author** me to be alerted when the first chapt will be up!. I will need a couple of days to write it and make sure the story will have sense…hehe. So be patient a little and I hope you will like it! =)


	12. AN: Dumb, dumb and dumber

x_X Oh geez….I just told you guys to favorite author me…but I meant **author alert** me…that's what happen when you write stuff like this at 2 am….So sorry for the confusion. (feels sooo dumb) x_X


End file.
